Sensual WakeUp Call
by gackt fan girl2006
Summary: well its really, strong, if you like it. but i should warn you it contains mager yaoi. kadja, loz, and yazoo are in it.


_**Sensual Wake-Up Call**_

The intrusion upon the dream was subtle.

A mere whisper of touch sliding down the hip, the barest brush of lips placed upon the neck causing the body to shiver.

Gentle kisses along the collarbone elicit a moan-filled sigh.

Eyes flutter open and peer into nearly identical eyes only inches away.

"Good morning dear brother. Did you sleep well?"

Loz rolls over onto his back with his arms above his head and stretches, putting his whole body into it, from his outstretched fingers to his pointed toes.  
Upon the recoil of his stretch, Loz flings his arm around Yazoo's shoulders, grunts an affirmative and pulls him onto his naked chest.  
Yazoo lays his cheek down on Loz's shoulder, shuts his eyes and sighs in contentment. Loz squeezes him tighter and buries his nose in his brother's silky hair. He breathes deeply and in a husky voice, growls "You smell of lust and desire!"  
He takes his left hand and buries his fingers deep into Yazoo's hair, grasping his neck and forces his head upwards to his seeking mouth.

The kiss is a passionate one, with tongues intertwining and tasting one another.

Yazoo's hand seeks a path downward from its resting place on Loz's shoulder and brushes over one pert nipple. Loz moans and Yazoo continues his attack on his sensitive nipples.

They break away from the kiss, each taking in a lungful of air. Yazoo replaces his fingers with his mouth and repeatedly flicks his nipple with his tongue making Loz squirm and moan again. He wraps his lips around it and gently sucks the nipple into his mouth. Biting down ever so gently causes Loz to arch his back and dig his fingers into the covers on the bed.

Yazoo abandons the nipples and blazes a trail of kisses and licks down his stomach to stop just short of his waist and the fully erect, twitching piece of flesh.  
He takes his hand and lightly trails his fingertips up the length of him and caresses the ridge around the mushroom shaped cap. Loz bucks his hips at Yazoo's touch and whimpers when he feels the hand leave his throbbing member. He starts to beg and plead, wanting him to continue but is stunned into silence when he fells himself enveloped in Yazoo's hot, wet mouth. He hisses in a breath and holds it, reveling in the sensations. The slight graze of teeth on the head of his shaft sends an explosion of sound and air to escape form his throat.  
Feeling himself nearing the edge of his fulfillment, he grabs a handful of Yazoo's hair and hauls him back up to his mouth. He places a rough kiss on his lips and says, "My turn!"

As Loz flips Yazoo onto his back and straddles his upper thighs, Kadaj slips soundlessly into the room and sits in ht easy chair facing the bed by the door.  
He settles back in the chair and opens his robe to reveal his nakedness underneath. He grabs himself and only lightly massages his manhood knowing that it won't be long before it loses it soft and supple texture. He doesn't want to disturb them…not yet. But when he can't stand to sit idly by in his chair and not partake of his brothers pleasures, then and only then will he leave his self imposed prison.

So there he waits and hungrily watches the intensifying action on the bed, never losing his slow and easy rhythm of his hand upon himself.

Loz brushes Yazoo's hair aside and gently nuzzles the tender spot just behind the ear. As Yazoo groans, Loz places gentle bites around his neck and flicking his tongue in the hollow at the base of his throat. And all the while his thumbs play havoc over Yazoo's stiff nipples, sending shivers throughout his body.  
He starts to lick his way down his chest and lavishes his attention first on one and then the other nipple. As Yazoo writhes in torment, Loz continues his voyage down the flat plains of his stomach, down on hip to the knee, up the other side and slowly spiral around to the throbbing, hard, silky shaft resting mere inches from his cheek.  
He gently blows a puff of warm air along the length of him and watches as it twitches and jumps. He places his cheek upon it and starts to rub himself back and forth along it, much like a contented cat that caresses its head upon his master's palms. He places his hand underneath his seed bloated sacs and gently starts to roll them with his fingers. He puts one in his mouth and gently sucks and then does the same to the other one. Yazoo squirms and pants from this erotic ministrations, desperately wanting Loz to wrap his lips around his cock.

As if hearing this silent pleading, Loz slips him into his mouth and swallows him nearly to its base. Yazoo bucks beneath him and thrusts himself deeper into his throat. Loz grips his thighs and starts to suck and bob his head up and down along the length of him.

The sound of sucking and groaning can be heard loudly throughout the room and Kadaj is perched on the edge of his seat, hands clutching tightly to the armrests. His shaft pulsates with a need so great, that he leaves the chair and crawls halfway across the room before he realizes that he has even moved at all. He stops and sits back on his heels and watches from feet away, the all consuming passion that's flowing over Yazoo's face.

Yazoo's breathing becomes labored and the only sounds he can make are inarticulate grunts and groans. His hips start thrusting faster into Loz's mouth and his brother take it all. Loz circles the base of Yazoo's manhood with his hand and starts pumping up and down while he sucks harder and increases the pace.

Moments later, Yazoo cries out in release and bucks one last time before falling back to the sheets to slowly come back down to earth. Loz crawls up his body and plunges his tongue deep into his mouth, sharing the flavor of his seed with him. He leans back on his knees and flips Yazoo over onto his stomach, then runs his hands down his back to the curvature of his buttocks and gently runs his fingers along the crack. Yazoo moans with renewed pleasure and lifts his hips off the bed offering his opening to his brother. Loz lifts him to his knees and begins to play with his hole, sliding first one, then two fingers inside him. His brother rolls his hips beneath his hand, increasing the friction of the thrusting fingers.  
Loz leans down and kisses and caresses each butt cheek before taking his probing fingers out and wraps his hand around Yazoo's now stiffening cock. He starts to massage the shaft as he takes his and playfully lets it slide along the crack, stopping with his head just at the opening, and then sliding away again. He does this over and over, teasing not only Yazoo but himself as well.

Kadaj moans and crawls the last few remaining feet to the bed and reaches a hand out slowly to pet Yazoo's hair. As his fingers glide through the strands, Yazoo tilts his head up and reaches for him. Kadaj take his hand and intertwines their fingers together then leans his head down to taste his brother's lips. The kiss starts as a shy meeting of lips, but when Loz can't stands his own teasing any longer, he thrusts himself deep into Yazoo's ass.  
A cry of pleasure and pain are ripped from Yazoo's throat and is quickly eaten by Kadaj's probing tongue and deepening kiss. They emerge for air and Yazoo flicks his tongue over Kadaj's aroused nipples, making him sigh and moan.  
Loz slaps Yazoo's ass and grinds his hips in a circular motion while never deviating from his steady rhythm. Yazoo is so lost in the sensations that he temporarily forgets about Kadaj.

Kadaj stands up beside the bed by Yazoo's head and leans over his body to kiss Loz passionately, thrusting his tongue in and around and tasting Yazoo's seed upon Loz's tongue.  
Yazoo opens his eyes and see's Kadaj's glistening staff right in front of his nose. His mouth seeks the oozing flesh and buries it deep in his mouth. Kadaj rips his mouth away from Loz and cries out in pleasure. Yazoo bobs his head to the rhythm that Loz thrusts into him. When Loz started pumping faster and harder, Yazoo sucked harder and bobbed faster on Kadaj.

The frenzied pace is shared by all. Grunts and groans echo around the room.

Loz lets out a guttural groan and thrusts deep one last time spilling himself inside. This powerful thrust sends Yazoo over the edge and he comes with a scream around Kadaj's shaft. The rumble from Yazoo's scream in turn sends Kadaj over the brink and he grunt's his release and shoots his seed down Yazoo's throat.

All three collapse in a heap of tangled legs and arms on the bed, panting in exhaustion and relishing in their afterglow.  
After everyone's breathing has returned to normal, Kadaj untangles himself and gets off of the bed. As he slowly walks to the door, he ties up his robe once more.

Yazoo calls softly, "Where are you going?"

Kadaj opens the door and turns his head to look at them with a mischievous grin and devilment in his eyes and says…

"We still have one more brother to wake up!"


End file.
